The kiss of the dawn
by laragirlsrock28
Summary: Larys is a normal girl who is suddenly brought into the world of vampires.but what will happen?will the beautiful and mysterious Brian do the right thing?or is more about him that Larys doesn't know?..read and find out.


**P**R**O**L**O**G**U**E

I was sitting on the couch and absently watched Emmett as he switched canals with an unnatural speed. Before I could stop I started thinking at all the things that clouded my mind. My life was a lie. All this time …it's all been a big, round lie. A small part of me was worried about my parents, or should I say my aunt and uncle. I sighed.

Brian turned his head towards me, but I ignored him_. 'You are my life'._ Yeah sure. He was the one who lied to me the broke my heart into millions of pieces, but still I had to look at him. I risked a glance with the corner of my eye and regretted it immediately. He was staring at me intensely and I couldn't read his face. Sadness? For breaking my heart? Anger? With him ? My heart sped up. Oh, that dark hair I wanted so badly to touch….and those butter scotch like eyes that burned my soul…and those perfect lips.

'_Stop it, Larys. He hurt you''_a voice from my head argued . I had to stop thinking such things. Edward was probably close enough to hear what I was thinking and I wouldn't know if he told Brian or not.

The door opened and I could hear Reneesme singing. I turned and looked at Edward. He wasn't looking at me, but at Brian, a confused expression on his face. Then his eyes turned and met my gaze. I didn't know what he read in Brian's mind and little I cared (or wanted to).

'_Just stay out of my head, Edward.'_ I thought angrily. Why did they even allowed Brian to stay here? Why was he even here? Did he want to try again to kill me? Anger boiled in me and I clenched my teeth to prevent myself from screaming. Suddenly, an idea popped in my head.

I stared directly into Brian's eyes. That was the only way he could read my mind. Withought realizing it my body crouched forward .

' _Just listen to me, Brian.'_ He seemed surprised I let him in my mind._' I don't know what you're up to and quite frankly I don't even care. But if you try killing me again I'll tear you apart limb by limb and set you on fire.'_

I stopped abruptly not believing how angry I was and how surprised Brian seemed. I had actually wanted to kill him for a second. What was wrong with me?

Alice came down, along with Jasper who followed her like a sick puppy, a lost expression on his face. I folded my arms over my chest and huffed. I was having a weird day.

'_What is wrong with you?'_ I heard Brian's voice in my head. I could feel his burning gaze and also Jasper's and probably Bella's too but refused to look at them. Instead I stared at my shoes, rage filling me like a drug. Reneesme was in the kitchen with Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle.

' _I never thought you were that mean.'_ Brian continued. That was it.

'You filthy parasite!' I screamed getting up on my feet.'GET OUT OF MY HEAD! YOU BASTARD!"

I pointed the finger at him, but before I could continue my insults Alice spoke distracting me:

''Carlisle, they're coming.''

In less than a second Carlisle came in the room, followed by Esme and Rosalie who held Reneesme. Obviously Rose was happy because Jacob wasn't here.

'They still mean no harm?' Carlisle asked.

Alice frowned while trying to 'see'. Jasper held her hand.

' I don't think so. Anyway they'll be here in a few seconds.'

I didn't know who _they_ were but I didn't care.

' I hope they're in for a fight.' Emmett said with a huge grin rising from the armchair and looking somewhere behind me. I looked behind too and took a step back, a little scared. I could feel Brian behind me and hated that his simple presence calmed me.

In front of us there were two vampires with dark crimson eyes, dressed in black clothes. One of them had dark hair and the other's was a weird blonde, almost grey. He held my gaze. Carlisle went to open the door.

' Well hello, Stefan, Vladimir. It's nice to see you. Come inside.' He said on a polite tone, but it seemed to me that their presence made him feel uncomfortable.

' Hello again , Cullens' said the one with really dark hair. The blond one kept staring at me, but strangely it didn't mind me.' I see your family keeps getting bigger and bigger' the dark-haired one continued. His gaze stopped on Brian and his eyes hardened.

Suddenly the blonde one disappeared for a second. The next one the dark haired one held his arm tight and looked at him intensely.

'What do you think you're doing , Vladimir?' Stefan asked.

Vladimir didn't answer and looked at me once again. It really confused me.

' She is' he whispered and I have no idea how on Earth I heard him.

Edward took in a sharp breath and Alice had that glassy expression again.

Vladimir was suddenly in front of me and Brian growled.

'Shut up, Brian.' Alice said looking at me , but I had eyes only for the man in front of me. There was something very familiar with him. He raised his hand and touched my cheek , his hand so cold. Then he opened his mouth and said something I didn't understand:

' Atat de frumoasa…ca si mama ta…'

* * *

><p>M(*hiding*): I can't believe i actually let you do this..<p>

R(*with a huge grin on his face*): You know i always do what i want.

M(*mumbles something*)

R:You said something?

M: no..just the wind..

R: Anyway this is M's story people, and i just helped her a little. read and review or i'll chop your head off.M say it.

M:what?

R:You know

M:Wasn't i supposed to say it in the begining?

R:Yeah, but i forgot.

M:okay, okay, i do not own Twilight. it souly belongs to Stephenie Meyer. lucky one..

R:okay let's go have some ice cream

M: please tell me your opinion.

R&M:bye


End file.
